A device for treating carbon based fuels by magnetic treatment using opposing south pole magnets and permeable steel bars within a permeable steel housing.
During the combustion of a typical fuel such as methane gas with oxygen, the products of the chemical reaction are carbon dioxide (CO2) and water (H2O). (actual equation is CH4+2 O2xe2x86x92CO2+2 H2O). During oxidation of methane, the hydrogen and carbon atoms are oxidized. Since carbon can occur in divalent forms (carbenes), the valance of carbon can be positive or negative due to its electron makeup of four electrons in its outer shell. The second shell of carbon needs four additional electrons to complete the shell thus it has a minus four valance. Carbon has four surplus electrons in its outer shell with a valance of positive four. The second shell requires eight electrons for completion. Carbon has a plus or minus four valance. Oxygen and hydrogen combine readily. However, the carbon-oxygen reaction is less energetic. When hydrocarbon fuel is subjected to the right magnetic field the combustion rate increases by the amount of increased carbon dioxide produced. This is due to the magnetic stimulation of the outer (valance) shell of electrons. It is difficult to combust the inner carbon atoms without magnetization. With a fuel cell the carbon will be oxidized (burned) in the engine and not the catalytic converter. Better fuel mileage and less emissions are the net result.
The fuel cell is designed to increase fuel mileage while reducing emissions. The average lifetime reduction of the hydrocarbons (HC) with the use of the fuel cell is approximately 90%. Since HC in vehicle emission represents unburned fuel, any reduction in HC will result in greater efficiency and increased mileage. It has been observed that use of the fuel cell typically results in a 15-25% increase in miles per gallon.
A reduction in the amount of carbon monoxide (CO) in vehicle emission is an indicator of more complete use of the fuel and higher combustion efficiency. Reduction of CO is should be one of our higher priorities because the air quality in our cities has been and is continuing to deteriorate. CO is one of the most predominant deadly gasses we have due to its ability to form bonds with the hemoglobin in our blood. In areas where CO is present it replaces oxygen in our blood by forming weak bonds with the hemoglobin and the blood cells die from the lack of oxygen. The process of oxygen replacement by carbon monoxide in hemoglobin creates a compound called carboxyhemoglobin. Simply put, it is a process whereby CO replaces the oxygen typically transported by the hemoglobin. This process of CO poisoning has been linked to higher death rates and respiratory ailments in high smog areas.
This method and apparatus is primarily for treating carbon based fuel to enhance the ability of the fuel to combust in a manner so that the pollutants normally found in combustion byproducts are substantially decreased and/or eliminated.
This device falls in the field of magnetochemistry. The following paragraph is taken from Hawley""s Condensed Chemical Dictionary, 11th Edition by N. Irving Sax and Richard J. Lewis, Sr., published by Van Nostrand Reinhold: Magnetochemistryxe2x80x94a subdivision of chemistry concerned with the effect of magnetic fields on chemical compounds; analysis and measurement of these effects, (e.g., magnetic moment and magnetic susceptibility) are important tools in crystallographic research and determination of molecular structures. Substances that are repelled by a magnetic field are diamagnetic (water, benzene); those that are attracted are paramagnetic (oxygen, transition element compounds). Diamagnetic materials have only induced magnetic moment; paramagnetic materials have permanent magnetic moment. Magnetochemistry has been useful in detection of free radicals, elucidation of molecular configurations of highly complex compounds, and in its application to catalytic and chemisorption phenomena.
Fuel treatment is done by passing the fuel through a substantially dense magnetic field, having opposing south pole magnets adjacent to the fuel pipe.
This magnetic field will also cause the fuel to be conditioned or polarized. This polarization causes the fuel and the carbon to bond with the oxygen during the combustion process. This causes a cleaner, hotter, faster fuel burn. By bonding the carbon with the oxygen, we burn all the fuel in the combustion chamber thereby utilizing all the power in the fuel and the oxygen. The net result is more power, increased manifold pressure and a lessening of hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, oxygen and oxides of nitrogen. We normally see an increase in the carbon dioxide level. We also normally see an increase in fuel mileage and horsepower.
The cell when installed on a fuel line or into a fuel line polarizes the carbon based fuels to produce a fuel mixture that is more explosive and more efficient by causing the mixture to burn in an even and controlled environment.
Some of the benefits of the fuel cell include: increased fuel mileage, increased horsepower, removed carbon from the combustion system, freed up rings, removed carbon load, increased oil change interval, octane rating boosted, eliminated jelling of diesel fuels (lowered cloud point), reduced hydrocarbons, reduced carbon monoxide levels, reduced oxides of nitrogen, reduced post ignition pinging in gas engines, reduced ignition knock in diesel engines, lowered exhaust temperature, eliminated cold spotting and hot spotting, increased engine life, reduced carbon load in oil, improved compression, improved reseating of rings, eliminated carbon build-up in catalytic converters, and eliminated hydrogen sulfide odor from catalytic converters.